List of Littlefoot-related quotes
This is a list of quotes relating to the Land Before Time character Littlefoot. These include quotes said by the character in the series, and said about the character in the real-world. Quotes by Littlefoot In The Land Before Time *We did it. We did it together. *(To Cera, after their fight) Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with us anyway! *(To the others) Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Great Valley's just over the top of these rocks? *(Last original lines) Now we'll always be together. (Note: This line was removed from the entire film.) In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *(to Grandpa Longneck) Aww... I hate being little! *(to Ozzy and Strut trying to throw him off the cliff) Let me go! OR YOU WILL BE SORRY! *Ozzy: We are sorry we did not do this soon of! Say "Bye bye" leaf eater. In The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *(After what Mr. Threehorn said) I don't understand, Grandpa. Why does Cera's dad think I'm bad? *(To Hyp, when he tells them not to tell anybody else about the water) We're telling! And you better not try and stop us! *(To Hyp, in the tar pit) Stop moving Hyp, or it'll only make you sink faster! In The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *'Grandpa Longneck:' Our cousins are strong, and the Old One is wise. **'Littlefoot:' Well, I don't think she's so smart! In The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *"This is Chomper, remember? We saved him from egg-eaters, we hatched him, we're like his family, he'd never hurt us." *(When the others refuse to leave the valley, if they must split) Where will I ever find friends like you? In The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *'Littlefoot:' Who needs them anyway? I'm a lone dinosaur; I don't need anybody! Gee, I wonder if all lone dinosaurs talk to themselves like this? (thinks) They must, it would be too quiet. In The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *'Petrie:' How come you not play? **'Littlefoot:' sighing I'm just upset about this morning, except for grandma and grandpa - nobody believes me. ***'Ducky:' We believe you - right Spike? nods Only er - Littlefoot, well, I can see the stone in the fire and the stone is cold. But - how can a stone which is cold be on fire? I do not understand - no, no, no. ****'Littlefoot:' I know it doesn't make much sense - but, I saw what I saw. *'Littlefoot:' if Cera believes in Littlefoot's stone of cold fire sighting Cera? **'Cera:' I don't know - I mean, maybe if I'd seen it myself. *'Littlefoot:' That's it! If we find that stone of cold fire then everyone can see it for themselves, that'd prove I was telling the truth! *'Pterano:' The only way to convince yourself and everyone else, is as you say to go and find that stone. **'Littlefoot:' unassured Er... I wasn't serious - I was just - thinking out loud. *'Grandpa:' It just sounds like Pterano is up to his old tricks again. **'Littlefoot:' Er, what old tricks? ***'Grandpa:' Oh - well let's just say that if we hadn't put a stop to Pterano, we might never had made it to the Great Valley. ****'Littlefoot:' That's awful! *****'Grandpa:' Yes, it was... Someday, when you're older, I'll tell you about it. ******'Littlefoot:' Oh, why do I have to wait until... *******'Grandma:' In the meantime, remember, Pterano may sound as if he knows everything, even when he knows nothing. ********'Grandpa:' So be careful, will you? *********'Littlefoot:' OK, I promise. *'Ducky:' has just tumbled down a hill and crashed into hard pinecones Petrie, are you OK? **'Cera:' No, he's not OK, because it's not OK to tell a lie! ***'Littlefoot:' I'm sorry Petrie, but my grandparents told me to be careful around your uncle. Sometimes he uses his words to fool you. ****'Petrie:' No, you wrong! He not do that! *****'Cera:' I think Pterano is trouble and so are those other flyers he was with. My dad says you can tell a lot about somebody by the quality of his friends. ******'Petrie:' Oh yeah? Well - well then - me in trouble, 'cause my friends act like stinkbugs! away weeping *******'Ducky:' Petrie, do not go - no, no, no! ********'Cera:' Agh, who cares? Maybe he should just go off with the rest of those stupid old fliers. *********'Littlefoot:' That's, what worries me. *'Littlefoot:' We can't wait any longer, we have to save Ducky ourselves. **'Cera:' Aren't you forgetting? The grown-ups said those smoking mountains are off-limits! ***'Petrie:' Yeah, they be real mad if we gone. ****'Littlefoot:' By the time they've'e stopped arguing - we could be back again! They wouldn't even notice! *****'Cera:' Well even if you *could* catch up to those fliers, then what will you do? ******'Littlefoot:' I - I don't know. But Grandpa told me to trust my insticnts. And my insticnts say we gotta do something! In The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *"I wish my mom had given me a brother, then I'd always have someone to have fun with." In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *(tearfully to Bron) "Where were you, all this time?" * Littlefoot: "In my sleep story last night, I saw you butt your head against this tall rock and it split right in half! * Cera: '''Really? I did that? * '''Littlefoot: Yeah, but like you said, sleep stories are dumb. Some thing like that could never really happen. * Cera: '''Well now wait! I didn't say everything that happens in a sleep story is dumb. * '''Littlefoot: '''Sure you did. * '''Petrie: '''Uh huh. * '''Cera: '''I did not. I said somethings. But this headbutting thing, I could do that. * '''Littlefoot: '''Sure you could * '''Petrie: '''Yeah right! (Everyone except Cera laughs) * '''Cera: '''I could too. There's not a rock in the whole Great Valley that I couldn't crack with my head! * '''Littlefoot: '''Oh yeah. Hmm, let's see. How about that one? (Pointing to a tall rock). * '''Petrie: Yeah that one. * Littlefoot: Well. * Cera: '''Uh, sure. I could do that. No problem. * '''Littlefoot: '''Great! * '''Cera: Oh. Uh, okay. (Cera headbutts onto the rock). I'm going home. My head hurts. * '''Littlefoot: '''I didn't mean for her to make her head hurt. * '''Petrie: '''Me think you mainly hurt her brag bone. Category:Lists Category:Littlefoot